Part 5 1938
'1938 ' In march 1938 the office of the royal Netherlands navy special operations in Den Helder opens its doors to dose who are allowed in , the royal Netherlands navy special operations office is the cover for the headquarters of the royal Netherlands space force and has a entire library , communications centre , a workable transporter station and even a small holodeck available allowing KNRS Amsterdam who is orbiting earth to be relieve somewhat of its duty’s. The royal Netherlands army 2nd special forces regiment receives its colors on April 1938 , the 2nd special forces regiment like the 1st special forces regiment in public are fitted out whit weapons as the AG-37 assault rifle and the MG-37 based on the yet to be designed German machine gun , but when the special forces regiments and even the royal Netherlands marines operated under the command of the royal Netherlands space force the are equipped whit type 3 phaser rifles , type 2 hand held phasers , several plasma grenades and a combadge. In may 1938 the royal Netherlands East Indies army air force begins receiving its first batch of the Fokker D-21 fighter as the royal Netherlands air force begins receiving the Fokker D-22 fighter who will be produced jointly whit the Fokker D-21 and Fokker G-1 fighters in the Netherlands , a new branch of Fokker aircraft company called Fokker aircraft corporation east Indies has also bin set up and is building a assembly line for both the D-21 and D-22 for use in the Netherlands east Indies. On august 1938 , the first of four Tromp class cruisers is commissioned as HNLMS Tromp , the lead ship of here class enters in service whit the royal Netherlands navy , HNLMS Tromp is fitted out whit every modern weapon system that could be build whit the current mains available. As expected by the oversight commission the Munich agreement is signed on September 30th 1938 , whit this all events except the changes in the Netherlands are running as recorded in the history files available to oversight commission. On October 1938 the second Tromp class cruisers HNLMS Jacob van Heemskerck is commissioned , both Tromp class cruisers will be deployed whit the Netherlands east Indies naval squadron which now includes HNLMS De Ruyter , HNLMS Java and HNLMS Sumatra. KNRS Maas (1) a Maas-class runabout on November 17th 1938 lands on the moon , wile none of its crew leave the runabout its is a great leap for the royal Netherlands space force who previous only has circled the moon whit its shuttles du rear admiral Doorman orders for the royal Netherlands space force to concentrate its attention in helping strengthen the kingdom defenses , but whit royal Netherlands space force growing rapidly rear admiral Doorman has begun to relax whit that order allowing missions of exploration in the sol system to take place. At the headquarters of the Royal Dutch East Indies army in Bandung the installing of a transporter station begins in December 1938 who when completed will allow people to be transported from the Dutch East Indies to the Netherlands ore back , a transporter station in Paramaribo in the Netherlands Surinam is also in the planning. (1) the Maas-class runabout are named after rivers running true the Netherlands and Netherlands Suriname. KNRS Maas KNRS Marowijne Type-7 shuttlepod who are named the Netherlands colonial capitols. KNRS Paramaribo KNRS Batavia KNRS Willemstad Type-15 shuttlepod who are named after famous Dutch explorers. KNRS Adriaen Block KNRS Willem Barentsz Captains yacht named after a famed Dutch astronomer. KNRS Huygens